


A talk

by stupidlyinlove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, I have no idea, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidlyinlove/pseuds/stupidlyinlove
Summary: Donghyuck sits alone at the restaurant, Yukhei wants to 'have a talk'
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	A talk

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is. i just want hyuckhei angst. sorry for grammar error and everything! im bad at this zzz and i didnt proofread.....

Donghyuck stares blankly ahead of him. He's in a restaurant where _he_ said _he_ wanted them to meet and 'have a talk'. Donghyuck doesn't know what it is about but that man still hasn't arrived yet. He's one hour late now.

Donghyuck knows what 'have a talk' means. He's seen thousands of movies, read numerous books, and heard from his friends and acquaintances about those three words. Donghyuck somehow can see the future.

It's been almost three months since he last met with Yukhei. Both of them have been really busy with their careers that they didn't get to see or talk with each other often. Donghyuck with his job as an assistant producer at a broadcast company and Yukhei as a professor of a university.

People often asked them, how did they two meet when their professions are in different areas. Donghyuck would always answer with a smile, "I guess you'll never know how the universe worked." 

Donghyuck looks down at his hands on his laps. He realizes they are shaking and feel so cold. He grips them together and takes a deep breath. Donghyuck looks at the entrance of the restaurant with anticipation. Counting each second Yukhei will walk in.

Many people would ask him if he's ever going to move and live with Yukhei. Yukhei lives alone in an apartment near the university he's teaching at. So, it's no surprise if they live together.

In all honesty, he'd love to move in with the man. But, Donghyuck can't live his mother behind. Since his father passed away 6 years ago, Donghyuck has been taking care of his mother. If he moves out, there will be no one to look after her. Unlike Yukhei, who has a younger brother and his father is still alive, Donghyuck doesn't have any other siblings to take care of his mother.

Donghyuck wonders if he and Yukhei are living together, will they still be in this situation where they need to 'have a talk' about their relationship? 

He loves Yukhei, and he knows Yukhei loves him too. They have been together for almost 5 years now. In two months, it will be their fifth year together. Donghyuck was looking forward to the day of their anniversary. Despite him being so busy, he has things planned on that day. It's just a matter of time for everything to be true.

But now, sitting at this table in this restaurant with his heart pounding so hard in his chest, gets him thinking about their relationship for the past three months. Will they get to celebrate their fifth year together?

Donghyuck was given an opportunity to handle a huge project for the broadcast company. He was given the chance to produce a show that he and his team has been working on for a year. Now that he got the greenlight, he had to focus more on the project. If this show turns out to be successful, it will open more doors for him to enter. Where he'll be promoted and the show will be continued.

Yukhei, on the other hand, having to deal with his students, supervising Masters students and meetings back to back. Being a professor is never an easy job. Even now, he's working on his thesis for his PhD. 

To think back, they've never had a moment where they didn't talk with one another for more than a day. Usually, they would always find time to ask whether they've eaten or not, or asking how their days were. But since three months ago, Donghyuck realizes that this is the first time they messaged each other. It was just a brief _'Are you free? Can I see you tonight? Let's have a talk about something.'_ from Yukhei. And Donghyuck replied with a short _'Yes, sure. See you.'_

He now knows how pointless it is for them to be together. Donghyuck heaves a heavy sigh. It's no wonder Yukhei would want to break up. Their relationship now isn't how it used to be.

Donghyuck grips his hand tighter. Bracing himself for what will come later. What will Yukhei say later, he'll have to be prepared.

A waitress comes by at his table. 

"Would you like to order now, sir?" she asks politely.

Donghyuck smiles sheepishly. It's been almost two hours since he's sitting here alone without ordering something. Donghyuck briefly opens the menu that's been on the table this whole time. He scans through the beverages menu.

"I would like to have a cup of chamomile tea, please," he tells her. He hopes she doesn't hear the trembles in his voice. She nods and walks away after a small bow.

Donghyuck takes a deep breath. It must've been so evident on his face how nervous he looks at the moment. He hopes the tea will calm his nerves.

If Yukhei somehow wants to end everything tonight, he'll have to accept it. But Donghyuck will ask if Yukhei could think it over and give their relationship one last second chance. Donghyuck will even move in with him if he wants to. He will find a new house nearby for his mother.

As Donghyuck waits for his tea to come, his phone screen lit up. His eyes glance at it.

Renjun appears on the screen. Renjun, Yukhei's younger brother, is calling him.

Donghyuck picks up the phone and slides the green icon to answer.

"Hey, Jun, what's up?" Donghyuck musters a smile as he answers the phone.

His smile slowly fades as Renjun speaks rapidly on the other side of the line.

Donghyuck drops the hand that's holding the phone on the table. The call is still ongoing. 

'Hyung, please I don't want him to die! I don't want him to leave me!' a faint cry of a young boy can be heard from the phone.

🥀

The wake room is filled with sombre feelings. Guests after guests come to visit and pay their last respect for him. 

Relatives, close friends, acquaintances and even some of his students came by. They send their condolences to his father, his mother and his younger brother.

Donghyuck has been staying at the funeral hall since morning, helping to serve food and drinks for guests at the funeral dining hall. Most of them know who he is, they will give words of comfort to him when they see him.

Donghyuck doesn't know what he's supposed to feel at that moment. He didn't shed a tear since the news broke out. The only feeling he feels is numb. Even now, he doesn't feel anything. It's like his emotion button has been shut down. Like that movie, _Inside Out._ Maybe the tiny emotions in his brain went crazy and shut down his emotions button.

It's around 11 p.m. when people stop coming and go home. Donghyuck sits alone at a long table in the dining hall, staring into space.

A hand slides on the table in front of him. Donghyuck looks up and it's Yukhei's mother. Her eyes are red and brimming with tears. She smiles weakly at him. Donghyuck smiles back.

He looks back down at the table, there's a small box, resembling a ring box, in front of him. Donghyuck looks back up.

"Open it," Yukhei's mother says softly.

Slowly, Donghyuck raises his hands and brings them to the box. He opens the box and there's a beautiful diamond ring in it.

"The night before the accident," Yukhei's mother starts, "He came by to have a dinner with us. He said he'd sleep there for a night. I noticed he's been looking a bit distraught that night, but pushed the feeling away."

Donghyuck waits for her to continue as he fixes his gaze on the ring.

"It was around 2 a.m. when I woke up and felt thirsty. I went to the kitchen to drink, and I saw him sitting there alone at the dining table.

"I asked him if he's okay, he chuckled and told me he's okay. I noticed he was holding something in his hands. I asked him to show me what it was that he's holding."

"It's this…" Donghyuck finishes for her.

He feels her nodding next to him.

"He said he wanted to propose to you… But he was worried because both of you haven't been talking for so long…" Yukhei's mother takes a deep breath. "Hence, why he's been so distraught. He thought he might say no. He asked what should he do? And I told him, _'You'll never know unless you try.'_ I guess he understood right away and booked for a table at a restaurant the next morning."

Now it's all dawn on him. 

Yukhei had asked him to meet at their favorite restaurant. The restaurant they went for their first date, and their anniversaries. Of course, of all places he'd want to propose, it'll be at their favorite restaurant.

Donghyuck closes the lid of the velvet box. He doesn't know if he should keep it or what. But Yukhei's mother answers for him as if she can hear his mind.

"If it's okay for you, you can keep it," she says. "If you can't, it's okay."

Donghyuck doesn't say anything for a moment because he can't form any word to say. He feels sick in his stomach. His throat tightens. He can only nod his head and keep the ring in his jacket pocket.

He turns and sees Yukhei's smiling portrait at the altar. Even for his funeral portrait, Yukhei is smiling so widely like the true sunshine he is… or was. 

Now, as if the button is back on, he feels as if his heart is being stabbed with needles.

He hugs Yukhei's mother.

Donghyuck gets in his car and turns the ignition. He drives away from the hospital ground quickly. He's been holding back his tears for so long.

His fists clenched tightly on the steering wheel. He drives and drives and drives. Before long, he steers his car to the side of the empty road. He clenched his fists tighter that turns his knuckles white. 

Donghyuck finally chokes out and breaks into a sobbing mess. He wails and wails loudly in his car. He lets go of everything he's been holding back. He pours out all the pain he feels.

"WHY?!" he slams his hands on the steering wheel. "WHYY?!" 

He screams and cries out loud. All kinds of regret and what ifs come rushing at him. All the self-blaming and guilty wash over him.

And now, all he can ever do is scream and cry. 

Yukhei won't come back and Donghyuck will never get to say sorry to him. Donghyuck will never get to hear his voice anymore. Donghyuck will never get to hear his laugh anymore. Donghyuck will never get to hold his hands anymore. His warmth, his embrace, his kindness and his love.

This is the actual ending for them.

The velvet ring feels heavy in his pocket.


End file.
